


Your Light Speaks (To Me)

by happinesssdeceit (crescenttwins)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, Angst, M/M, Multi, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenttwins/pseuds/happinesssdeceit
Summary: They were hired for a job, and their connection with the mark is an advantage, not a liability.





	Your Light Speaks (To Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avioletqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avioletqueen/gifts).



> Written for BR1: AUs for avioletqueen!
> 
> Major Tags: None  
> Other Tags: Angst: Unhappy/Unresolved Endings, Environment changes related to offscreen dissociation  
> Word Count: 569
> 
>  
> 
> ~~what is happiness~~
> 
> Originally posted at [Bonus Round 1.](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/21522.html?thread=9799954#cmt9799954)

The world comes into focus with a breath, and it takes a moment to shake off the sharpness of the landscape: Bokuto always dreams up the sun too bright, the edges of the buildings dagger-like and glass gleaming-- hyperrealism that throws the dreamer off-balance. It’s very difficult not to know that you are dreaming when Bokuto is constructing the landscape, because the space he focuses on is laser sharp and the spaces he drops between are fuzzy and fragile in comparison.  
  
Akaashi ducks into the nearest building, looks down to see himself in the volleyball uniform he still has buried at the back of his closet. It’s tighter than it was in high school, Akaashi notices wryly, in a way that has nothing to do with his size and everything to do with the fact that Bokuto is the constructor of this realm.  
  
He looks up to see a group of office workers have focused on him, still and silent; nonthreatening, at the moment. Akaashi exhales, then walks into the group confidently. They kindly part for him, and he jabs his elbow into the smallest one’s ribs as he passes.  
  
A startled sound escapes the man, and Akaashi doesn’t have to look back to see the man’s body and features warp.  
  
“How _harsh_ , Akaashi,” Kuroo says a moment later, pushing himself off the ground and ignoring the now pointed stares of the workers around him. “How could you tell it was me?” He grasps Akaashi by the arm, pulling him forward as they move to leave the building.  
  
“You didn’t stand like someone that small,” Akaashi says. If he neglects to mention that he could feel the weight of Kuroo’s gaze, something no dream shade could ever imitate, well. It must have slipped his mind.  
  
The silence starts up behind them, men and women gathering and watching, eerily still.  
  
“He’s not playing around today, hm?” Kuroo says, noticing where Akaashi’s attention has turned.  
  
“He hates to lose,” Akaashi agrees.  
  
“You say that as if you’re better,” Kuroo teases. “He’s made a big dreamscape this time-- shall we split up?”  
  
Akaashi takes one step away from Kuroo, watches the shades keep their eyes locked onto the taller male. “Understood.”  
  
Kuroo grimaces, following Akaashi’s line of sight. “I should have known that was too big of a change for them to ignore.” A pause, and then he leers, “I haven’t seen that uniform in years.”  
  
Akaashi glances at him, a smile catching at the corner of his lips, “I could say the same. Although I don’t recall you wearing shorts quite that small.”  
  
Kuroo laughs even as he reaches down to brush a kiss against Akaashi’s temple. “Stay safe,” he orders.  
  
“Bokuto would never hurt one of us,” Akaashi says, but closes his eyes against the sensation. “That’s why we were the ones picked for this, after all.”  
  
They must have taken too long: the buildings behind them are starting to flatten and grey out, shades crushed against the backdrop of a shifting mind. It’s a heartbeat more before they separate, and Akaashi doesn’t let himself turn back. They were hired for a job, and their connection with the mark is an advantage, not a liability.  
  
_(He’ll tell himself this again, an hour later, as he pulls a picture of the three of them out from under the shining floorboard of a gymnasium, arms curled around each other, laughing and bright.)_


End file.
